Wonderwall
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: Et si Harry rencontrait Draco dans un bar une soirée de pluie et que Draco y travaillait comme serveur, et si ces deux personnages s'aimaient depuis longtemps sans jamais osé se l'admettre, et si la musique était capable de les réunir?
1. Chapter 1

_**Wonderwall**_

_ Hello Hello tous le monde ^w^. Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction. J'ai envie de l'écrire par rapport à des musiques qui me plaisent et qui me permettent de décrire mes humeurs. Je précise que les personnages et chansons présentent dans ce texte ne sont malheureusement pas de moi. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Même si je ne vous réponds pas forcément, sachez que je lis les critiques et que j'essaie d'arranger mes textes en fonction de celles-ci. _

_ J'essaierais de fournir un texte par semaine, tous les samedi, dans la mesure du possible. A bientôt, je l'espère ^w^ ! _

_ Ce chapitre est relativement cours, j'en ai conscience. C'était surtout un essaie pour voir si je devais continuer ou pas :) Je vous promet d'essayer de tout améliorer pour le prochain._

Le Mur des Merveilles, 23heures

Harry Potter, aussi connu sous le nom d'élu poussa la porte du Mur des Merveilles, un bar à la mode. Il avait les cheveux mouillés à cause de la pluie battante à l'extérieur. C'était pour ça qu'il était entré. Ce genre de bar n'était pas son truc, mais alors vraiment pas. Il alla droit vers le comptoir. Le serveur était un type blonc, plutôt grand et musclé, la peau blanche. Il se râcla la gorge.

"-Hum... Excusez moi."

Le type se retourna et Harry se figea de stupeur.

"-Saint Po... Puis-je vous aider?"

Le changement de dernière minute surprit Harry.

"-Hum... Je prendrais un whisky pur feu"

"-Bien. Tout de suite."

L'ancien serpentard lui servit sa commande et s'éloigna. Harry s'appuya au bar. Son humeur était encore plus basse qu'auparavent. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco Malfoy. Depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire que ce garçon ait fini ici. Harry avait parfois entendu parler du "Mur des Merveilles" ce nouveau bar au concept novateur. Les serveurs étaient des types magnifiques qui dansaient avec les clients -voir plus si infinité dans la mesure ou des chambres étaient disponibles- une fois que le signal était donné.

** "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT !" **, une chanson populaire chez les moldus résonna dans le club. Draco monta sur le bar et retira sa chemise, laissant découvrir de magnifiques abdominaux. Harry rougit et détourna le regard. Draco sauta du comptoir, près de lui.

** "I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it" **Draco posa sa main sous le menton de Harry et releva sa tête, il plongea son regard dans le sien. "**I'm sexy and I know it"**. Le jeune homme sentit automatiquement son anatomie réagir. Bon sang, comment faisait-il pour être aussi beau? Il était sexy et il le savait, c'était peu de le dire. Draco prit sa main et sourit. Il le tira vers une piste de danse où il se mit à se déhancher contre lui. Notre héros suivit le mouvement. Il ne le voulait pas vraiment, mais son corps agissait seul. Il était littéralement fasciné par le blond. Celui ci bougeait avec magie, grâce et il ressortait un côté animal de lui.

La chanson prenait déjà fin.

"-Ca te dit de me suivre dans la chambre spéciale?" lui souffla Draco à l'oreille.

"-Oui" répondit immédiatement Harry.

Tous les deux montèrent un escalier sous le regard médusé de jeunes hommes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Draco Malfoy ouvrit une porte noire. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre plutôt simple : murs chocolat et blanc, un lit à baldaquin, des draps en soie, une table basse et une lampe. Le blond s'assit sur le lit et Harry s'appuya sur l'un des murs.

"-Que fais-tu ici Potter?"

"-Je pourrais te poser la même question, non?"

"-Sûrement oui, mais j'ai commencé."

"-Il pleuvait, c'était le premier endroit pour me mettre à l'abri."

"-Et voilà où tu finis, dans une chambre au "Mur des Merveilles" avec moi."

Harry eut un rire léger.

"-Sérieusement Malfoy, comment..."

"-Comment j'ai fini comme ça?"

"-Ouais."

"-C'est plutôt compliqué Harry."

"-Je m'en moque. Nous sommes déjà là."

"-Quand la guerre a pris fin, mes parents ont tout perdu. Vraiment. Mon père faisait parti des traitres. Plus aucun sorcier ne lui faisait confiance. Quand à ma mère, eh bien, elle ... Je ne peux pas l'imaginer travailler. J'ai lu l'annonce dans la gazette du sorcier, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion."

"-Je suis désolé Draco"

"-Je sais Potter, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, et puis, j'ai une clientèle régulière. C'est plutôt sympa dans le fond."

"-Pourquoi m'avoir choisi?"

"-Aaaaah Potter... Harry je veux dire. C'est compliqué. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches."

Harry décida d'agir. Il marcha vers le lit et s'accroupit devant Draco.

"-Dis moi"

"-Tu me plaisais à Pouddlard. Tu m'as toujours plu. A l'époque, c'était difficile. Je veux dire, avec la guerre et tout ça. Ce soir, quand je t'ai vu, je me suis rappelé de tout ça, c'était comme si je retournais à l'école. J'ai saisi ma chance. Enfin, je ne..."

Harry ne réfléchit pas, lorsqu'il entendit ça, il se releva légèrement et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Leurs lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson. Harry passa sa langue entre leurs lèvres et alla chercher celle de Draco. Ensemble, leurs langues se mirent à danser un ballet passionné mais pourtant doux. Harry poussa Draco sur le lit et se mit a califourchon sur lui. Ses mains se balladèrent sur le torse de l'ancien serpentard qui frémit. Celui ci entreprit de débarasser le griffon de sa chemise et y parvint sans difficulté. Assez rapidement, les deux jeunes adultes furent dépourvu de leurs vêtements et leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre avec ferveur.

Harry en voulait plus. Tellement plus. Son corps brûlait d'envie. De désir. Un désir fou, ardent. Il lui semblait qu'il allait se désintégrer s'il n'obtenait pas immédiatement ce qu'il souhaitait. Sa langue s'introduit dans l'orifice du serveur. Il se délectait de cet instant. Lui, Harry Potter, allait pour une fois agir en personne égoiste. Il n'allait voir que son propre plaisir, malsain certe, mais cela lui était égal. Il devait admettre qu'il culpabilisait, pourtant, lorsque son sexe pénétra le blond, toute trace de culpabilité le quitta. Il ne resta plus en lui que la joie, le plaisir d'entendre son partenaire gémir aussi mélodieusement et d'une façon outrageusement excitante lorsqu'il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient tantôt lent, tantôt plus rapide et le bonheur d'obtenir enfin satisfaction après tant de privation.

Draco se sentait vulnérable, pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Dès le moment ou il avait comprit que Harry Potter était dans le club, il avait pensé que la soirée serait une des meilleures qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Il n'aurait cependant pas imaginer qu'il finirait sa soirée dans le même lit que ce même Harry Potter. Ni même que celui-ci serait aussi entreprenant. Il avait déjà fantasmer, rêvé de ce moment, mais jamais ainsi. Dans ses rêves, Harry Potter se soumettait à lui, c'était un gryffondor après tout. Il aurait pu résister, retourner la situation à son avantage, dominer Potter, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas voulu gâcher le moment.

Le Mur des Merveilles, 1heure, 23minutes.

Draco était allongé sur le dos, le regard perdu dans le vide. Harry, quant à lui, était assis au bord du lit à baldaquin. Il fumait une cigarette prise dans son paquet rangé dans sa poche arrière de Jeans.

"-Depuis quand fumes-tu Potter?"

"-Je ne sais pas, depuis la fin de la guerre."

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?"

"-Je suis allé chez les moldus un temps, j'ai retrouvé mon oncle et ma tante. Mon cousin était sympa bizarrement. Il m'en a proposé une, je ne pouvais pas refuser."

"-Pourquoi pas?"

"-C'était une des premières choses qu'il m'offrait de bon coeur en dehors des coups et des moqueries."

"-Pauvre Potter"

"-Voilà que tu te moques."

"-Tu as tendu le bâton pour te faire battre Potter, je me demande si tu ne serais pas masochiste dans le fond"

"-Je t'en donnerais du masochisme"

"-Oh aller ! Tu ne vas pas te vexer pour si peu"

"-Et si c'est ce que je veux faire?"

"-Alors peu importe je suppose"

"-Peu importe, ouais."

Harry se releva. Tout à coup, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici. Il entendit Draco bouger. Il lui attrapa le poignet.

"-Attends, dit-il, c'est ridicule."

"-De quoi parles-tu Malfoy?"

"-Nous avons attendu ce moment pendant tout ce temps, et voilà que nous le gâchons à cause de nos habitudes. J'ai changé, toi aussi. Buvons un verre un de ces jours, apprenons à nous connaitre. A nous redécouvrir."

"-Draco Malfoy veut une relation sérieuse?"

Harry se mit à rire.

"-Cest ça, foues toi de ma gueule Potter"

"-Tu as tendu le bâton pour te faire battre"

"-Ne me vole pas mes répliques Harry"

"-Embrasse moi avant que je ne m'en aille au lieu d'agir comme un gamin"

Il se pencha et le blond posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les deux hommes se sentirent complet pendant un instant puis ce fut une nouvelle déchirure lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

"-A bientôt, chuchote Harry lorsqu'il quitta la chambre"

Draco Malfoy se laissa tomber sur le lit. Une demi heure plus tard, il aidait ses collègues à fermer le bar et contrairement a son habitude, il ne blagua pas avec eux sur sa nuit. Elle avait été trop sacré pour lui pour de quelconques moqueries.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonderwall

_Hello everyone :3_

_Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas assuré pour ce chapitre et je tiens d'avance à m'en excuser -.- (Révisions, problèmes personnels, en bref, une petite panne d'inspiration) _

_Je tiens tout de même a remercier Gwen, une amie, car sans elle, je n'aurais pas trouvé d'idée de chanson. Et je tiens également à la remercier car c'est la personne qui depuis maintenant trois ans me pousse toujours à écrire. Alors merci ma belle pour tout ça. Je sais très bien que tu vas lire alors 3_

_Ensuite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira un petit peu. J'écrirais la suite le plus rapidement possible. Sauf si j'ai de nouveau une panne d'inspiration. Merci à ceux qui lisent. N'hésitez pas a commenter; surtout si c'est pour critiquer. _

_PS : La traduction fournie est de moi. Je tiens donc a préciser qu'elle est personnelle donc imparfaite. Si quelqu'un a d'autres suggestions, je serais heureuse de les avoir. Voila, bonne lecture à vous._

Appartement de Harry Potter , 22heures

Harry Potter était en train de terminer un devoir. Il avait mal a la tête. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il but une gorgée de whisky pur feu et retira son t-shirt a cause de la chaleur étouffante de son habitait un studio dans le centre de Londres. C'était petit. Mais c'était sa propriété dans la mesure où il l'avait acheté. Après la guerre et suite à sa célébrité de nouveau mise en valeur, il avait décidé de retourner vivre chez les moldus. Il étudiait cependant dans une école de magie pour devenir un auror. Il en avait légèrement marre de ce dossier. Il décida de le laisser de côté pour la soirée. Sur sa table, c'était un peu le bazar. Il y avait des restes de pizza quatre fromages commandée plus tôt dans la soirée et tout un tas de papier éparpillé.

Il entendit un frottement contre sa porte. Il regarda sa montre et se demanda qui pouvait venir a cette heure-ci. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il resta figé.

"-Draco...?

-Salut. Désolé, j'ai trouvé ton adresse dans l'annuaire. Je peux entrer?

-O-oui, bien sûr !

Il laissa la place nécessaire au blond pour passer puis referma la porte.

-Navré de m'imposer, surtout à une heure aussi tardive..

-Ce n'est rien. Donne moi ton manteau et ... Hum installe toi.

-Merci Potter.

Draco Malfoy retira son manteau noir et le donna au brun qui l'accrocha a un porte manteau en acajou. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil noir qu'il trouva très confortable et admira les murs blanc. Tout était simple mais beau.

-Je ne pensais pas que ton appartement...

-Te plairais?

-Oui. Draco rit. Pourtant c'est le cas.

-Je suis ravis de l'entendre, répondit le brun en s'installant dans un fauteuil face à lui. Mais dis moi plutôt ce qui t'ammène. Il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu, ce qui le rassura.

-J'ai fini plus tôt ce soir... Et en rentrant, je me suis dis que l'autre soir, eh bien... J'ai apprécié cette soirée Potter. J'ai cherché ton adresse, j'avais entendu dire que tu étais à Londres, chez les moldus je veux dire. Je suis venue sans trop réfléchir en faite.

-Ca me fait plaisir. J'ai aussi apprécié la soirée que nous avons passé. Tu... Hum...Veux boire quelque chose?

-Avec plaisir !

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent simultanément ce qui provoqua un rire léger et bref. Harry alla chercher deux verres et les remplis de whisky pur feu.

-Tu étais en train de travailler? Demanda Draco.

-Oui, mais j'ai abandonné, tu m'as en quelque sorte sauvé de ce devoir.

-Heureux de l'apprendre Potter."

_Yellow diamonds in the light, and we're standing side by side. As your shadow crosses mine, what it takes to come alive. [Des diamants jaunes dans la lumière, et nous nous tenons l'un à côté de l'autre. Alors que ton ombre traverse la mienne, ce qu'il faut pour reprendre vie.]_

Draco observa Harry alors que la chanson moldue passait à la radio. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir alors que les paroles lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose. Harry n'arriva pas a soutenir le regard du blond. Il connaissait cette chanson. Il l'avait déjà entendu.

_It's the way I feel it I just can't deny, but I've gotta let it go.[C'est ce que je ressens, je ne peux pas le nier, mais je dois le laisser aller.]_

Draco s'approcha de Harry et prit sa main. Harry releva enfin la tête pour le regarder droit dans le blanc des yeux. Il sentit son coeur rater un battement. Ses mains étaient soudain affreusement moites, ce qui le gêna. Draco posa sa main libre sur son visage et sourit. Il l'embrassa. Le plus naturellement du monde. Comme s'il l'avait fais des centaines et des milliers de fois.

_We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place. [Nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un endroit sans espoir, nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un endroit sans espoir]_

Leurs corps se collèrent. Chacun d'eux gouta la saveur de l'autre avec plaisir.

_Shine a light throught an open door. Love and life I will divide. Turn away 'cause I need you more. Feel the heartbeat in my mide. [une lumière qui brille a travers une porte. L'amour et la vie je diviserais. Détournée car j'ai encore plus besoin toi. Sens les battements de mon coeur dans mon esprit]_

Les deux corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre avec ferveur. Pour les deux hommes, c'était aussi vital que de respirer. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble. De sentir la chaleur de l'autre. De sentir ce contact. Simple, mais pourtant si bon.

_It's the way I feel it I just can't deny, but I've gotta let it go.[C'est ce que je ressens, je ne peux pas le nier, mais je dois le laisser aller.]_

Des mains qui se baladent sur une peau nue. Des boutons qui craquent et s'éparpillent sur

le sol. Des feuilles qui volent dans la pièce et enfin un Harry Potter assis sur son propre bureau, cherchant désespérement a parcourir le corps de Draco Malfoy de ses lèvres.

_We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. [nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un endroit sans espoir]_

Draco déboutonna d'un geste rapide et précis le pantalon du brun tandis que celui ci faisait pareil avec le sien. Il écoutait toujours la chanson en fond et il se mit à sourire. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait trouvé Harry Potter alors que tout allait mal dans sa vie. Son père se refugiant dans l'alcool pour oublier la défaite. Sa mère perdant l'esprit chaque jour un peu plus. Lui, le prince de serpentard, devant vendre son corps pour de l'argent. Et voila que son premier amour déboullait et changeait tout. Harry Potter , l'élu.

_Yellow diamonds in the light, and we're standing side by side. As your shadow crosses mine, what it takes to come alive. [Des diamants jaunes dans la lumière, et nous nous tenons l'un à côté de l'autre. Alors que ton ombre traverse la mienne, ce qu'il faut pour reprendre vie.]_

Harry se delectait des émotions naissante en lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Il se dit qu'il ne devait rien y avoir de plus beau sur Terre. Que ce soit chez les sorciers ou les moldus. Ni les match de Quidditch, ni même le football. Rien n'était comparable à la joie mêlée à la passion. L'envie de redécouvrir le corps de l'adonis blond placé au dessus de lui.

_We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. [nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un endroit sans espoir]_

Deux corps qui se mêlent dans les soupires et les gémissements. Le bois d'un bureau qui grince sous les vas et vients. Des muscles qui se crispent. La musique se termine. Elle résonne toujours dans les esprits. Elle est vivante. Eternelle. Elle marque la chair, le plus profond de l'être. Des souffles coupés. Deux corps qui se réchauffent. Qui pourraient faire fondre de la neige. Deux coeurs qui battent à l'unisson. Un "je t'aime" glissé à l'oreille alors que la délivrance vient et que le second round commence. Cela pourrait durer la soirée entière, l'éternité même, ce ne serait pas assez.

Appartement de Harry Potter, 7h43

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait fait un rêve qu'il avait déjà oublié. Pleurait-il de joie, ou de peine? Il aurait opté pour la joie. Il se sentait bien trop en paix pour être malheureux. Son coeur battait lentement. Il posa sa main sur le côté. Vide. Il tourna la tête. Vide. Une stupeur le frappa. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il referma les yeux. Il tenta de trouver le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son appartement se refermer, il se leva d'un bond et prit sa baguette. C'était une habitude. Il s'avança vers le salon.

"-Potter? Je t'ai réveillé...

Harry lâcha sa baguette et observa le blond qui se tenait face à lui. Il s'était changé et tenait un sachet en carton dans la main gauche.

-Je suis rentré chez moi me changer, et je suis passé acheter des croissants... J'espère que tu aimes ça.

-Tu as acheté des croissants? Par Merlin Draco !

-Quoi?

-Je croyais que ...

-Que quoi? Que j'allais me tirer de bon matin et ne plus jamais revenir?

-Non... Oui... Enfin, disons que je ne te voyais pas me ramener le petit déj.

-Potter, j'ai grandis. L'époque ou je devais jouer les méchants est révolu. Je ne suis plus le même. Je n'ai plus a jouer.

-Il va falloir que je m'y fasse.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas le choix Potter. Je n'en ai plus envie. Ce que je veux, c'est que... Que l'on se retrouve.

-J'espère bien."

Harry embrassa Draco avant de s'installer à table. Il eut l'impression d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Quelqu'un avec qui partager de simples moments de joie et de tendresse.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tous le monde ^w^ Alors voila, c'est le dernier chapitre de la fic. Eh oui. C'est un chapitre court. Je le sais. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les longs chapitres. C'est un chapitre qui me tient à coeur. Parce que j'ai utilisé une chanson qui me procure un tas d'émotions en ce moment -the scientist, coldplay. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture ^w^ _

Londres, 7 heures du matin.

Harry courrait dans les rues de Londres. Il faisait encore nuit, c'était une matinée hivernale, plutôt banale. Les arbres étaient désormais dénudés et les commerçant s'affairaint pour l'ouverture de leurs magasins. Des chansons énergiques défilaient de son lecteur mp3 jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le jogging le matin était devenu une habitude depuis quelques temps. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il courrait. Il était presque arrivé au chemin de traverse.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. (Je viens te rencontrer, te dire que je suis désolé)_

Lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes et les premiers mots, il eut l'impression que son coeur allait s'arrêter de battre, se briser. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient déjà. Il avait complètement oublié cette chanson. Volontairement. Il l'avait évité. Le blond était là. Il se tenait à l'entrée de son nouveau magasin, une boutique de vêtement pour sorcier. Elle faisait fureur.

_You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you. Tell you I need you. (Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es adorable. Je dois te trouver. Te dire que j'ai besoin de toi.) _

Harry essuya une larme qui coulait. Lorsqu'il passa devant le blond, celui ci détourna la tête, faisant mine de ne pas le voir. C'était douloureux. Comme toujours. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer par là chaque matin.

_Tell you I'll set you apart. Tell me your secrets. And ask me your questions. Oh let's go back to the start. (Te dire que tu es à part. Dis moi tes secrets. Pose moi tes questions. Oh repartons de zéro.)_

Il rentra chez lui d'un pas lent. En ville, personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Tout le monde pensait que ce n'était dû qu'à leurs querelles datant de l'époque de Poudlard.

_Running in circles, coming in tails. Heads are a science apart. (Tourner en rond et se rejoindre. La pensée est une science à part)_

Harry regarda une photo posée sur sa commode. Elle le représentait avec Draco. Ils étaient souriant. Insouciant. Harry avait une main posée sur sa jambe et le bras de Draco l'entourait. Il sourit en repensant à cet époque qui lui paraissait si lointaine. Six mois plus tôt, lorsque le cliché avait été prit, Harry et Draco filait le parfait amour. En secret bien sûr. Même les meilleurs amis de l'ancien gryffon ne le savaient pas.

_Nobody sait it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody sait it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start. (Personne n'a dit que c'était facile. C'est si dommage que nous nous separions. Personne n'a dit que c'était facile. Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait si difficile. Oh ramène moi à la case départ.) _

Harry écrivit un nouveau message. Toujours le même. "Draco...Je suis désolé... Je t'aime...". Il ne l'envoya pas. Comme d'habitude. C'était devenu trop difficile pour lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il cherchait la délivrance du sommeil. Il fuyait. C'est ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois. Draco le lui avait reproché.

"-Harry, je suis rentré !"

Harry se précipita dans l'entrée de son studio, le coeur battant si fort contre sa cage thoracique qu'il aurait pu en ressortir et se retrouver au sol. Il fonça dans les bras de l'adonis blond.

"-Harry... Je suis désolé..."

Le brun posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond avec avidité. Il fit appuie de son corps sur le sien et le plaqua contre la porte d'entrée. Le blond n'opposa pas de résistance. Il se contenta de jouer avec sa langue. C'était si bon. Ces simples contacts qui lui avaient tant manqué ! C'était une véritable délivrance pour Harry. Il avait tant l'impression que Draco allait disparaitre qu'il lui enleva son manteau gris avec hâte et qu'il déchira sa chemise blanche. Il ne se préoccupa pas des boutons s'éparpillant sur le carrelage à damier. Il était trop occupé à parcourir le corps du blond de ses lèvres. Sa langue se déléctait du goût de sa peau. Une saveur sucré, exotique. Pleine de rêve.

-Pot...potter..

Draco tira sur la cravate du brun. Bientôt, Harry se retrouva à son tour torse nu. Le blond enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il sentit la bosse qui entrait en contact avec sa propre erection. Il sentit une chaleur familière l'envahir. Il l'accepta avec le sourire. Il emmena le blond avec hâte jusque dans le salon de son studio. C'était ici qu'ils avaient eu leurs premiers rapports physiques officiels. Du moins, c'était ici que leur histoire avait commencé. Harry ne prenait pas en compte leur première fois ensemble au Mur des Merveilles. Le brun dépassa le salon et entra dans sa chambre. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque Draco déboutonna son pantalon et fourra sa main dans son boxer noir.

"-Pressé Malfoy?"

Il se moquait alors que lui même aurait tout donné pour être déjà en lui. Le blond ne répondit pas, ce qui le surprit. Il le fût moins lorsqu'il le mordit au cou, puis se mit à sucer sa peau. Il gémit et le posa sur le lit avec douceur, pressant son corps contre le sien avec ferveur. Draco s'était mis a le masturber et continuait de titiller la peau sensible de son cou, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

"-Harry, ouvre moi ! TOUT DE SUITE !"

Harry se redressa. Il essuya les larmes qu'il avait au coin des yeux avec hâte.

"-Potter, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs. Je sais que tu es là."

Le brun se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit lentement. Draco était là. Il se gifla.

"-Outch !"

"-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fou?"

"-Rien Malfoy, rien. Je vérifiais juste que je ne dormais pas."

Le blond soupira.

"-Je peux entrer?"

"-B..Bien sûr."

_I was just guessing, at numbers and figures. Pulling the puzzles apart. Questions of science. Science and progress. (Je ne faisais que deviner des chiffres et des nombres. Séparant les pièces du puzzle. Des questions de science. De science et de progrès.)_

-Si je suis venu c'est pour te demander...

-Je suis désolé ! L'interrompi Harry.

-Quoi?

-Navré, je m'excuse. Pour tout. Tout ce que je t'ai dis, c'était ... C'était de la pure jalousie.

-Potter, écoute, tout ça c'est du passé.

-Pas pour moi.

_Could not speak as loud as my heart. Tell me you love. Come back and haunt me. Oh when I rush to the start. Running in circles. Chasing tails. Coming back as we are. (Ne peuvent parler aussi fort que mon coeur. Dis moi que tu m'aimes, reviens me hanter. Oh quand je cours vers la case départ. Tournant en rond, te chassant comme un conte. Revenant a ce que nous sommes. _

-Harry...

-Attends. Ecoute moi. Je sais que ... j'ai été stupide. Mais... Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je t'aime Draco.

-Potter, je veux que tu cesses de venir près de ma boutique.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que cela dérange mon nouveau petit ami.

-Ton nouveau petit ami?

-Oui.

Harry s'approcha dangereusement du blond et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Ose me dire que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi.

_Nobody said it was easy, oh it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be so hard. (Personne n'a dit que c'était facile. C'est si dommage que nous nous separions. Personne n'a dit que c'était facile. Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait si difficile.)_

Draco Malfoy détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas le dire.

-Dis le Malfoy.

-Non.

-Pourquoi pas? Tu as peur?

-Non.

-Aller Draco, fais le. Tu l'as bien fais il y a trois mois !

-C'EST FAUX ! Braya Draco. TU AS ROMPU.

Il pleurait, ce qui choqua le brun. Il posa sa main sur sa joue. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Il avait raison. Il l'avait fait.

C'était arrivé trois mois plus tôt. Harry était dans son studio. Il avait préparé le dîner. Il voulait faire quelque chose de romantique pour une fois. Draco était rentré, tard. Trop tard. Le repas était froid, les bougies fondues, et Harry endormit. Draco l'avait embrassé, doucement.

"-Dra..."

"-Désolé amour. J'ai eu du boulot en plus. "

Harry s'était levé d'un bond.

"-C'était un client?"

"-De quoi tu parles?"

"-Tu étais avec un client spécial?"

"-Non"

"-Pourquoi es-tu rentré si tard?"

"-Gauthier avait un client spécial. Je faisais la fermeture. J'ai du attendre qu'ils finissent."

Gauthier était un type brun, plutôt grand et élancé. C'était un collègue de Draco un peu entreprenant avec lui. Harry avait tout de suite vu rouge.

"-TU ETAIS AVEC GAUTHIER?"

"-Non Harry. J'étais au bar en train d'attendre qu'il finisse"

"-Et tu en as profité."

"-Harry, j'en ai marre que tu sois jaloux. Je sais que ça part d'un bon sentiment mais... Mais là tu abuses."

"-Moi j'abuse? Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit"

"-Comme tous les soirs."

"-Justement. Je t'attends toujours. Tout ça parce que tu te fais sauter par tes clients."

"-Si on était vraiment un couple; peut être que j'arrêterai."

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire encore?"

"-Harry, même Ron Weasley ne sait pas que je suis ton amant. Parce que je ne suis que ça. Et encore."

"-Je ne suis pas prêt"

"-Et quand tu flirtes avec Ginny, tu n'es pas prêt?"

"-Je ne ..."

"-A d'autres ! Tu flirtes non stop avec elle. Je le sais."

"-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir?"

"-Granger me l'a dit"

"-Hermione a quoi?"

"-Elle est là a chaque fois. On parle beaucoup."

"-Comment... Tu... Tu parles avec Hermione?"

"-C'est une fille intelligente. On s'est croisé, elle m'aide pour ma future boutique."

"-Quelle boutique?"

"-Je veux ouvrir une boutique sur le chemin de traverse. Granger m'aide et elle me parle de ta relation avec Ginny puisqu'elle ne sait pas non plus que nous sommes ensemble."

"-Draco..."

"-Tu me mens Potter, tout le temps"

"-Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, tu veux que je te dise? Je suis avec Ginny. Je couche avec la soeur de mon meilleur ami."

"-Bien, donc nous deux c'est terminé?"

"-Nous deux, ça n'a jamais commencé !"

Draco était parti. Harry n'avait jamais autant regretté ses paroles.

"-Draco, dit Harry en lui caressant la joue, une joue humide. J'ai menti. Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. Je flirtais parce que... Parce que j'avais peur."

"-Peur de quoi Potter? Il renifla"

"-De mes sentiments."

"-Alors tu as préféré tout foutre en l'air?"

"-A l'époque, oui. "

"-Potter, tu es un abruti."

"-Je suis pire que ça Malfoy. Tu pourras me pardonner?"

"-Si tu me le fait oublier, sûrement oui. Tu as tes chances."

_I'm going back to the start. (Je retourne au début)_

_Alors, voilà, c'est la fin. Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas a commenter mais surtout, a me faire un peu de pub si cela ne vous dérange pas. Facebook, etc. C'est comme vous le voulez. A bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure. _

_HigureTsukiyo. _


End file.
